In general, self-propelled row crop sprayers, referred to herein as crop sprayers, are a type of agricultural vehicle used to distribute chemicals, such as herbicides, pesticides, and fertilizer, over rows of crops in a field. The various systems and components of the crop sprayer, such as a cab, engine, fluid storage tanks, pumping systems, and boom spraying systems are mounted on top of a longitudinal main frame. The main frame in turn is supported a predetermined distance above the ground by wheels to provide sufficient ground clearance for the crop sprayer to pass over crops, such as corn and soybeans, during spraying.
The fluid storage tanks for a crop sprayer typically include a product tank that holds the fluid that is sprayed by the crop sprayer and a rinse tank that holds water for rinsing out the product tank when the fluid in the product tank has been depleted. The product tank and rinse tank are supported by a tank support assembly attached to the main frame of the crop sprayer. The configuration of the tank support assembly is typically dictated by the configuration of the tanks, such as the size and shape. In general, however, previously known crop sprayers typically included tank supports comprising a platform structure for supporting the lower portion of the tanks at or above the main frame of the crop sprayer.
While such previously known tank supports are effective, supporting the fluid storage tanks above the main frame of the crop sprayer results in the product tank having a center of gravity that is also at or above the main frame of the crop sprayer when the product tank is filled with fluid. Such a high center of gravity for the filled product tank can impact the stability of the movement of the crop sprayer over uneven terrain.
Accordingly, there is a need for a tank support assembly that enables the fluid storage tanks to sit lower in relation to the main frame of the crop sprayer thereby lowering the center of gravity of the fluid storage tanks of the crop sprayer in relation to the main frame.